For nearly daily monitoring of, for example, a patient's blood sugar levels, the patient has a portable diagnostic unit or system. In addition to such a unit, an analytical indicator strip with an orientation index, which must be fed to the diagnostic unit by hand, is known from DE 695 13 409 T2.
Conventional indicator strips, which must be separately fed, are unsuitable in the general effort to make execution of the overall diagnostic process automatic and patient-friendly, i.e., without additional effort on the part of the patient.
Consideration has been given to replacing the indicator strips with well-like or pouch-shaped receptacles, which are made of plastic or a similar material in which a non-woven, spun-bonded fabric required for the analysis is embedded to keep it from falling out.
DE 38 40 080 A1 discloses a packaging for small items in the form of a blister, wherein the blister consists of a deep-drawn film having wells to accommodate the individual items. In this context, it would be necessary for the film to be glued in place, for example, to keep it from falling out, which can be a disadvantage for analytical evaluation.
For pouch-shaped or pot-shaped receptacles or the like, which have a narrower inlet cross-section than in the lower (receptacle) section itself, such a process cannot be used.